


Football Battle Royale style

by Pengi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: Антиутопия, в которой в футбол играют Королева Кристина, Первая леди Антуан и Король Месси.





	Football Battle Royale style

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на заявку: Параллельная вселенная. Первый настоящий матч королевы Кристины с Юве. Беспрецедентные меры безопасности, включая спецназ в камуфляже и с винтовками, который бегает за Кристиной на поле и отстреливает (сначала резиновыми, а вторичных нарушителей - и боевыми) защитников, буде они попытаются Кристину валить.

Уже второго игрока Кьево уносили с поля на носилках. В отличие от защитника, вратарь был ещё жив. Просто резиновая пуля очень неудачно попала ему в голову.

Оставшись в меньшинстве, клуб из Вероны пытался продержаться до конца матча. Без вратаря, потому что запасные напрочь отказались выходить на поле. Стартовый состав Кьево определял жеребьевкой. Те, кому не повезло, вышли сегодня играть с самой Королевой.

Безопаснее всего себя чувствовали нападающие, но и их пробирал ужас при каждом выстреле. Спецназ, следовавший за Королевой, использовал глушители, чтобы доставлять меньше неудобств Её Величеству. Но в гробовой тишине, царившей на стадионе, глухие щелчки были оглушительно ужасны.

Раньше, во время матчей Королевы, зрителей заставляли болеть, кричать и ликовать каждый раз, когда Её Величество приближалось к мячу. Всё изменил одинокий выкрик с трибун "Месси - наш Бог!". Виновного расстреляли на месте. Разъяренная Кристина в тот вечер устроила показательную королевскую битву. Игроки её собственной команды против игроков противника. По традиции, в живых остался только один. Хамес, окровавленный и сломленный, был сослан с глаз долой в другую страну. Королева нашла себе новый клуб и изменила правила. Теперь зрителям было строго запрещено шуметь, кричать и даже разговаривать. 

До конца матча оставались считанные секунды. 

Сезон для Ювентуса только начался. 

Королева ещё не раз выйдет на поле.

***

Антуан был обычным неприметным футболистом, пока однажды не попался на глаза Президенту. Макрон выплатил клубу, в котором играл Гризманн, огромные деньги, после чего увез в свой дворец. Быть первой леди было скучно. Приемы, званые ужины. Душа требовала футбола. Но вот у Макрона, при мыли о том что его хрупкий Антуан будет бегать по полю сразу с девятнадцатью здоровыми мужиками, дым валил из ушей. Однако Антуану все же удалось его уговорить. Лаской и хитростью, он добился своего. А потом пожалел. Потому что Макрон, вдохновившись примером Королевы Кристины, приставил к нему спецназ, наказав им стрелять в любого, кто посмеет тронуть его нимфу.

Поначалу он мучился. Бросил футбол и решил смириться с жизнью во дворце. Но чем дольше он был не на поле, тем тоскливей становилось на душе. Что-то умирало внутри Антуана. 

В итоге он сломался. 

Какого-то года хватило чтобы Антуан, из милого скромного юноши, превратился в жесткого, прекрасного в своей ярости мужчину. Идеального мужа Президента. 

***

Каталонское царство.

Многовековые войны наложили свой след на эту гордую нацию. Короля они выбирали в состязании. Каждый мог бросить вызов монарху. Победишь короля - получишь его трон. Проиграешь - нож палача.

Лионель Месси стал самым молодым королем, которого только видела Каталония.

Он и его бравая дружина громили соперников на поле одного за другим.

Поначалу многие бросали ему вызов, не воспринимая всерьез низкий рост и простоватое, добродушное лицо. На третьем году своего правления Месси приказал насаживать головы неудачников на пики вокруг своего дворца. 

Отмечая десятилетие своего восшествия на престол, он милостиво разрешил их убрать. Всё равно никто не решался бросить ему вызов уже много лет. 

Поговаривали, что единственным человеком на всей Земле, способным побить Месси в поединке, является Королева Кристина. Но эти двое, хоть и сталкивались на полях сражений, никогда не бросали друг другу вызов один на один.

В Каталонии никто и не хотел смены власти. Месси был справедливым правителем. Народ его любил. 

Особенно все любили ежегодные игры, в которых молодняк со всей страны привозили на Камп Ноу для состязания.

По правилам, в живых оставался только один. Самый лучший. Самый достойный примкнуть к дружине короля.


End file.
